Hetalia-One Shot CommissionsRequests
by Hikari-Japan-Chan
Summary: Just some one shots my cousin Natata or I post Send us your birthday and color of shirt that you're wearing, and we'll make one for you, too
1. Green Shirt-Sept 25

**Okay, so this is from a Hetalia game thingy my cousin made me play. You're supposed to put the color of your shirt and your birthday, and some message would be secretly hidden within it or something like that. Mine turned out to be:**

_**Shirt color: Green**_

_**Birthday: September 25**_

**England, who 'hates' you, kisses you passionately.**

**Yeah, and I felt like, "What the-?" and some story popped into my head (after my cousin kinda infused the storyline into me fifty times...*facepalm*) that she asked me to write it down.**

I had settled myself comfortably into the couch in the Kirkland livingroom. A sudden bounce on the livingroom jolted me out of my thoughts as I flailed when someone jumped to sit next to me. "Hello, _(name)_!" a bright lively young blonde with piercing blue eyes framed by a pair of glasses patted me on the back. "Why so tense?"

"Oh, it's just you, Alfred," I rolled my eyes. "You just startled me, that's all."

He laughed. "Well, the hero ALWAYS has to make a grand entrance after all~" he peeked over my shoulder, looking at my binder. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I need tutoring...again..." I mumbled, staring at the stupid binder.

"The hero could totally tutor you!" Alfred jumped up and struck a pose. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the bloody scones are you doing, Alfred?" another blonde walked in, his emerald eyes scowling in annoyance. He was carrying a tray of tea and scones.

"Being awesome, like usual!" Alfred flashed a peace sign.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for being my tutor again, Arthur," I tried to avert the other blonde's attention from his obnoxious brother.

Arthur turned from his brother, huffing. "Don't you have anything better to do, Alfred?" he growled.

"Yes, in fact, I do!" Alfred ran out of the room. "Jump onto Facebook and tell the world how AWESOME I AM!"

Arthur sighed, while I just giggled again. "So daft..." he muttered. "And then on top of that, I have to tutor _YOU_ again. *sigh* What grade did you get on the test _this_ time?" he turned his attention to me as he set the tray down on the coffee table. "Scone, _(name)_?"

I made a grimace. "Um...I _may_ have gotten somewhere near a C...plus...and...I'm not really that hungry actually...I just ate lunch..."

Arthur sighed again, looking repulsed. "Don't you ever pay attention for a bloody second in class, _(name)_?"

"I do!" I protested. "Look at my binder!" I held up the repulsive red binder to his face.

He grabbed it and flipped through the binder. "You wanker! These are just mostly bloody doodles instead of notes, _(name)_! Don't you know that you're supposed to take bloody detailed notes during class, you git?" Arthur poked me in the head, looking slightly pissed.

"That's the only way I can pay attention during class," I replied meekly. I couldn't help it. The class was a tad bit bland, after all. The only thing I could think of doing was doodling. "And my doodlings are not bloody, excuse you," I retorted, pulling my binder away.

But Arthur had a strong grip on the red binder. "I can't help it if you don't pay attention, you git. If you just paid attention for one second, maybe you could have gotten something into that hard skull of yours."

I was really offended now. "I'm sorry! I can't help it either, okay?" I pulled the binder again, annoyed.

"No, let go of the binder," Arthur commanded me, glaring.

"NO!"

Suddenly, there was a sickening RI-IP! I glanced down in my hands in disbelief, staring at the half of the binder in my hand while Arthur had the other half. "Arthur! What was that for?" I angrily retorted, standing to my feet in frustration. "Why...Why do you have to be such a bloody jerk sometimes?" I held my mouth, suddenly regretting that I said that.

Arthur stared at me, his mouth open in surprise. I rarely yelled like that. And calling him a bloody jerk? That was new. "H-Hey, _(name)_-"

I shyed away, rubbing my eyes. "No...sorry." I picked up my broken binder and bag and started to walk out of the livingroom. Before I had crossed the rug, though, I suddenly found yourself pinned against the wall, Arthur glaring at me, his green eyes boring into me. "What th- Arthur? What was that for?" I flailed.

"_(name)_. Why are you leaving?"

"Idiot!" I screamed in frustration. "Why are you even tutoring me if you hate me?"

"When did I ever say I hated you?" he dropped his arms to his side.

I rubbed my shoulders, which were a bit sore from his rough grasp. "You don't have to say it in order for it to be true," I stared back at him, slightly upset. "I can tell. You never look at me straight in the face unless it's a glare. I'm a bloody git, for all you care, and I'm probably dafter than Alfred would ever be! Tell me! In my face! Do it! You don't have to hold this to yourself anymore!"

Arthur's gaze dropped to the floor as he finally quietly revealed what he had wanted to say all this time, "Maybe I can't look straight at you because every time I get caught in your gaze, I feel like a deer in the headlights. And I only take the time to tutor you because I care about you. And I can't help it if my tongue gets the better of me sometimes. You should hear yourself speak, too," he argued.

My face was slightly pale as he said that. "D-Don't lie to me," I fretted, pushing him away. "Nobody ever likes me. Nobody..." I buried my face into my hands, kneeling down. "I'm not likeable...I'm not as pretty as Eli...or Mei...or..."

My isolation was suddenly interrupted when Arthur's hands grabbed mine from my face. Before I could say or do anything, he gently pressed his lips against mine. It felt like time had stopped as he leaned in closer to me. I felt my heart flutter and my face heat up. Shakily, I gently pushed away. "D-Don't do that..." I set my lips in a firm line. "You don't have to do that just because you feel bad for me..."

Arthur's face took on a puzzled and slightly scornful look. "You think I'd feel bad for you? I kissed you because..." his voice softened. "I love you. For real, _(name)_. I don't care how many times I may seem to act like I hate you, but know that I really do love you." He smirked at my shock.

"You...you..." I was at a loss of words.

He smirked agian. "Hm?" he pulled me to him again, barely a centimeter of space between our lips.

"I love you, too," I scowled teasingly. "Bloody Brit..."

"Thank you, m'lady," he kissed me passionately. And this time, I kissed back.


	2. Pink Shirt-Mar 17

**Commissioned for: ShunKazamis-Girl**

_**Shirt Color: Pink  
Birthday: March 17**_

_**Italy, while confessing his love to you, makes you some pasta.**_

**Woahs~ That's interesting~ I actually didn't realize it would come out like this! Soo...this one is from Natata~ Because she loves that kawaii country so much~~~ 333333**

"Nee nee, _(name)_, you did come~" the perky brunette glomped you as soon as he opened the door for you.

~~~SO SORRY BUT WORK IN PROGRESS...will be done by Thanksgiving break end hopefully...sorry to keep you waiting...*facepalm*~~~


End file.
